1. Field
The present invention relates to a display chassis (e.g., a bottom chassis) and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have been adopted as displays for use in televisions and are continuously being developed to have wider sizes. The increasing size of the screen, however, causes an increased difference of viewing angles between when the viewer watches the center and when he or she watches left and right sides of the screen. Throughout the description, the term “viewing angle” as used herein may be defined as an angle between the line of sight of the viewer who views the screen and a line tangent to the viewed screen, and the expression “viewing angle difference” as used herein is defined as a difference between the center and left/right edge viewing angles. Another shortcoming of a wide-screen liquid crystal display is increasing glare (e.g., glare-off). These drawbacks associated with the difference of viewpoints can be dealt with by curving in the screen. However, when curved, the display panel is subject to stress (“curvature stress”), which then leads to reduced or defective display performance as a result of problems, such as a black mura defect or yellowish defect. In addition, the curvature of the display surface may not be maintained at a constant curvature due to an elastic recovery force as the result of the curving. Accordingly, various technical attempts for solving the problems are being made.